The Best Of Two Worlds- Percy Jackson discovers Facebook
by PercyJacksonFan4
Summary: The Giant War is over and Leo Valdez is bored...


Ιsαβειια: All the characters in this story have usernames that might change from time to time. If you think of an username, commment, please! And I will also accept OC's  
Ιsαβειια: And, although I do own a huge bookshelf, I do not own Percy Jackson. Richard Russell Riodarn does...  
Ω

* * *

Percy Jackson has created a FaceBook account  
NicoDeath: Hey man! Welcome to FB!  
Hazel: Hello, Percy!  
PercyLovesvater: Hi guys!  
ClarisseLaRue: The one place I go to get peace from Prissy and he gets one. Ugh.  
Percylovesvater: Hi to u 2 Clarisse.  
Annabeth_Chase: you* too* Hey Seaweed Brain! :)  
Percylovesvater: *cough* Grammar Police? *cough* Hi Wise Girl. (:  
Annabeth_Chase: You should add the Gods!  
PercylovesWater:I'll add every God except Dionysus and Ares, I hate them.  
Ares: I wouldn't accept you anyways!  
Dionysus: You have wounded me greatly, Peter Johannson.,  
Percylovesvater: Do you see why I hate them. DO YOU?  
Leo Valdez: I feel you, man.  
Frank Zhang: Let me be... Frank... with you. I don't particularly like Bacchus either.  
NicoDeath: No, no please that was such a bad pun I can't handle this  
Percylovesvater: Theres something... fishy... going on with him, isn't there?  
Annabeth_ Chase: It would be wise not ot meddle in this.  
NicoDeath: No stop this right now.  
JasonGrace: It's pretty... shocking, isn't it?  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Something is heating up with him.  
NicoDeath: HAZEL!  
Hazel: He certainly isn't pure gold.  
Piperhatesmakeup: I don't find him very charming.  
NicoDeath: You're all dead to me.  
Ω

* * *

Piperhatesmakeup: ;) Hi Jason!  
Leo_FlameWarrior: The winky face disturbs me...  
Leo_FlameWarrior: We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

(Rest of the song... I hate it when authours stick the whole song in the story..)  
And we gonna let it burn  
Piperhatesmakeup: Oh not again...  
PercyLovesWater: He's done this before?  
Piperhatesmakeup: Little do you know... This boy is on fire...  
Leo_FlameWarrior: I KNOW RIGHT! AND HE'S TRAGICALLY FUNNY AND GOOD LOOKING! DITCH THE BLONDIE!  
JasonGrace: VALDEZ!  
Ω

* * *

Hazel: Frankwhatsthespacebaragain?  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Frank isint here...  
Hazel: Leowhatsthespacebar?  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Not telling  
Hazel: PleasetellmeLeo!  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Nope!  
Hazel: PrettypleasewithOctavianontop?  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Now if he was dead...  
I'm not telling you!  
Hazel: PleaseLeo  
Leo_FlameWarrior has logged off with a smirk and a space bar  
Hazel: Thatdoesntevenmakesense  
Hazel has logged offwantingtokillValdez  
Ω

* * *

AshleynotAshlee: Hey!  
Leo_FlameWarrior: Hey!  
Leo_FlameWarrior: I lost my phone number, can I have yours?  
Ashleynotashlee: SURE! It's 555- I'm Waaay-out-of-your-league!  
Percyisawesome: BURN!  
Leo_FlameWarrior: SHUT UP!  
Ω

* * *

Łèô: Like it?  
JasonGrace: What?  
Łèô: My name!  
JasonGrace: well... Leo is nice and short and Valdez is perfect when I'm mad...  
Percy_Jackson: ^^ Agree with sparky!  
JasonGrace: STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
Leo; No, my username  
JasonGrCe: Oh yeah, well it's okay...  
Łèô has logged off with a :(  
Ω

* * *

Ηιυθπστπριδ: œæœ œæœ  
Łèo: SQUEE! SQUEE!  
PercyLoveWater:δδθπκιψλιψλιοφδλδ´λιφλφοιλχφογπψξβκ!  
PiperHatesmakeup: igitfihorhhjjhj!  
JasonGrace: What?  
Hazel: FLAPPY BIRDS!  
Łèo, Ηιυθπστπριδ, PercyLovesWater and Hazel have logged off  
JasonGrace: Is that supposed to explain everything?  
PiperHatesmakeup: Yes!  
Piperhatesmakeup has logged off

* * *

Review!


End file.
